


After the Game

by Xeensbin



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Blood Kink, Blood and Gore, Canon-Typical Violence, Dirty Talk, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Praise Kink, Sexual Content, and then fucks me because it's so hot to him, evan sticks his tongue into all of my wounds is my point here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 16:25:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15198734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xeensbin/pseuds/Xeensbin
Summary: "It was always iffy where the doors would lead you. While the gates were certain, the trap doors were  wild card. You could end up at the campfire. At a Killer’s domain. At the same place you had just come from after jumping out. The third option seemed to be the Entity’s will today, she realized with bittered pain, as she felt herself hit solid ground. Out the rabbit hole and down another, she hardly counted the trap doors a victory. They didn’t heal the wounds growing on her body as instantaneously as a gate escape did. There was no one else to patch her up until she was freed for the next round at the Entity’s pleasure.All in all, a shitty way to go."------Evan MacMillan shares an odd relationship with a survivor, a girl who works hard to earn her keep in both the world and his heart.





	After the Game

**Author's Note:**

> Its 2 am I don't even care how badly this is written I'm just really really horny for the Trapper okay this is super self indulgent and I will not aplogize

It was over. Xena could hear the sounds of the generators humming to life and the gates opening too far away for her to escape from. Her back ached with her legs as she crawled through the grass, pressing herself flush against the ground while trying to keep her shuddering moans as dead quiet as possible. He would be listening for hers especially. She knew that. 

Xena could remember the first jokes about her relationship with Evan Macmillan. Ace had joked about seducing the killer just long enough for them to flip on all of the generators. She wished that that was all it took, but, she knew how Evan behaved. She knew and respected just what he was and how he wanted to play this sick little game the Entity had put them all in. It was his job and, by god, he would do his job perfectly. She knew this and expected it. 

He had told her that he would never go easy on her. It was simply his job.

And she had said okay. 

The trapdoor was close now, but, so was he. She could hear the howl of the wind just over the beating of her heart and it spurred her on to crawl desperately towards the only means of freedom she had now that her team was gone. Her fingers reached out, clawing at the muddied around around her. Her heartbeat rose and footsteps fell. Biting her lip, she dipped down against the grass and didn’t move a muscle.

He arrived, feet from her, and he looked around. The mask provided limited vision and she thanked god every day for it as she kept her breath soft, hidden in the thick blades of overgrown grass. The Trapper gazed slowly around, attempting to search for her with eyes alone. Please leave, she begged quietly, please leave so she could win. She dared reach out this time, sneaking forward just a bit and hiding the way the grass burned as it touched her cut skin.

The louder noise of a raven cawing from a disturbance in the distance sounded. She stopped her movements as the Trapper gazed up, immediately moving towards the noise the bird rose. Xena exhaled, quickly scrambling forward more. A few feet and, soon, her hands felt the solid metal of the trap door. She gasped, laughing with unabashed delight while tears fell from her eyes. Raising the door up with all of her pained might, she had gotten a foot in it before her heartbeat burned again against her chest. Xena screamed in surprise as The Trapper towered over her, mask contorting with his snarls of rage into wicked anger. Without a second thought, she threw herself into the hole down below, shutting her eyes tight.

It was always iffy where the doors would lead you. While the gates were certain, the trap doors were wild card. You could end up at the campfire. At a Killer’s domain. At the same place you had just come from after jumping out. The third option seemed to be the Entity’s will today, she realized with bittered pain, as she felt herself hit solid ground. Out the rabbit hole and down another, she hardly counted the trap doors a victory. They didn’t heal the wounds growing on her body as instantaneously as a gate escape did. There was no one else to patch her up until she was freed for the next round at the Entity’s pleasure.

All in all, a shitty way to go.

Heavy footsteps echoed again but, unlike the last time they were heard, there was no heartbeat. That reason alone was enough for Xena to exhale and relax, shutting her eyes tight and whimpering in pain from the hook hole shining bright on her back, fingers cut and nicked from working hard and fast on a generator all too late. Feet settled themselves in front of her, the figure kneeling down. A hand touching her hair and ruffling it with a surprising amount of affection.

It was how she knew that it was no longer The Trapper at her side, but, just Evan Macmillan. 

“E….vaaaan.” Xena whined weakly against the touch, leaning into it while pouting through a soft shade of tears. A rough thumb wiped away the wetness, only to smear blood in its wake.

“You fought hard today,” His voice was raspy and gruff from the exhaustion of chasing four survivors and also losing a match, “You did good.”

“One day,” She panted out with a chuckle, “I’ll get out without…hng…being hooked at all.”

His own laugh rumbled deep in his chest, a clearly amused tone of ‘yeah, sure, I’d like to see you try’ visible in it before he moved closer to her. Within moments he had picked her up, but, unlike his over the shoulder throw during the Entity’s sacrificial rounds, this lift was gentle. Xena was held bridal style, adjusted comfortably and familiarly in the MacMillan’s arms. His chest was warm and she hugged into it, sighing as she was brought close. He began to move, crossing over the distance of fields and dirt with strong, fluid movements. 

—

She was thankful that they were in the Macmillan estate this time. The familiar fields kept her safer than she thought they would. As the two entered the walls of the taller man’s home, there was a new air about them. No longer were they Hunter and Prey. That was a moment saved for the field alone. For when the Entity summoned them and they were forced, amongst others, to suffer in unison.   
Evan had asked her once before how the moments of danger did not make her hate him. She had responded without thinking about it: ‘because I know it's only your job’. 

She was put down on top of a toilet seat, the porcelain cold on her thighs and she shivered. The jolt brought Evan’s hand up to her head to place another soothing pet. He didn’t say anything to her as he turned away to the bathtub directly next to where she was placed. She only vaguely registered the sight of Evan’s hands turning the faucets carefully. It sputtered and snarled to life before spitting out warm water.

As it filled, Evan stood himself. Slowly he disrobed. Xena looked up in awe, blush rising hot to her cheeks as he unhooked his overalls, letting it and his apron fall down to the floor, where he kicked them both off before undoing his boots. Evan’s muscles stretched tightly around his form, every angle stretching and creaking with his movements. The hooks in his skin glinted off of the low bathroom light. His stomach swelled in the softest puff of fat and overhanging that made her toes curl and long to touch it. 

When he was done and the bath was filled, he turned the water off before approaching her. Slowly, he undid his mask last. It was removed and placed next to her on the sink’s counter before he bent down to be eye level with her. 

“Arms.” Is all he murmured, tugging at the edges of her tank top. It was then that Xena became a little more than hyper aware of the painful hook hole deep in her shoulder, the pain stinging before she could even move. She whimpered in return to his request, biting her lip and shaking her head a bit.  
Evan’s brow furrowed, but only so slightly. 

“You need to.” Is all he commanded. There was a moment of pause and silence as Xena took a breath, slowly lifting her arms. They were sore and the movement burned in her wounds, making her cry out softly and bite her lip to stifle the whimpers as Evan proceeded to lift her shirt over her head, peeling it from her skin as it stuck with blood. Once it was off, he unhooked her bra with ease, freeing her bruised torso before doing the same with her boots and pants and underwear.

They were both naked now. Both covered in blood and wounds festering after the round’s activities. Evan stared at Xena, taking in each part of her body. Every angle of her torso with its wounds and breaks and pains. Pains he created. He felt no guilt about it though. The opposite, there was a sick sense of pleasure building when he saw just what he had done to her. The look on his face was obvious, and Xena laughed softly despite the pain.

“You got me good.” She admitted in a murmur. 

His hands reached out, caressing the ribs just below her breasts. She shuddered at the feeling, toes curling as his hands moved down, stroking her stomach and thighs. She bit a whimper of pain when he pressed his hands hard into her hips, irritating the already painful cuts littering the area. 

He leaned over, taking a breast into his mouth and sucking hard, teeth grazing the already bruised flesh. Xena yelped and whimpered, body contorting in surprise as her hands scrabbled for purchase on his broad shoulders, curling into him while his free hand continued to paw and touch lightly at the open cuts around her torso. A large finger ran along the seam of a sharp cut caused from crashing into a nearby tree. His tongue delved into a particularly deep laceration across her chest from where his cleaver had just grazed her flesh. He kissed the mark, making sure to feel it with his teeth. To get her blood all over his tongue. To taste the coppery essence of her innards all while she whined with a sharp bout of pain. Through it, though, he heard it. 

Pleasure.

A hand scraped across his scalp as she moaned out his name. Evan pulled himself away long enough to admire the growing purple bruises on her breasts and against the already irritated, bloody gash. Every mark on her he had created. Every jolt of pain was from him. She was his and she knew it. With these new cuts and scars, every other killer knew it too. Oh how jealousy fueled him when he thought of her going up against anyone but him. What did she think of the cuts that Shape left on her? Or of the Doctor’s shocks? He imagined her covered in bruises. Bleeding out from a cut caused by the Wraith as they battled and a near territorial growl ripped itself from his throat. He silenced it by, reaching out, grasping a thick hold of her hair, and crashing her lips against his so that she could taste both him and her own blood commingling against each other.

“I did this to you,” He murmured against her swollen, whimpering lips with a guttural tone, “Because you’re MINE.”

The possessive nature of his words sent a flood of warmth between Xena’s thighs. She ground against his hand as it played with her thighs again, biting on a free finger while she shut her eyes tight. Without another word, though, he pulled away. Xena felt cold where his warmth was and pouted up through half lidded eyes, making Evan’s stoic expression shift only with slight interest. Reaching out, he helped her to stand, her legs shaking with pain as she was guided (mostly carried) towards the bathtub. 

Evan eased himself in before easing her on top of him, making sure she sat at the perfect angle to feel his growing hardness press into the small of her back. Xena stiffened and bit back a moan as he leaned into her ear. His hot breath washed over her and his hands wrapped back around, moving to fondle her chest and play at the nasty cuts seeping blood into the water bit by bit.

As they sat there, he kissed her. His lips brushed over each and every gash he had given her. Every cut was kissed, tongue dipped lovingly into the flesh so he could lather himself in her taste. All the while, a hand held her waist to keep her from wiggling too much. The other free appendage reached between her legs, thick digits rubbing circles against her clit. He had her whining with pained delight before he finally showed a bit of mercy and pushed his long middle finger deep into her center. She had, after all, worked hard to survive that day.

As he worked her open bit by bit, adding a second finger to join the first, he found himself paying extra attention to his favorite spot on her body. The shoulder where he had stabbed her through with a hook was still festering. The blood seeped against it, the penetration so deep that he knew he would have to stitch it up for her later before it became too much of a problem. In this moment, however, the wound called to him. He wondered how deep he could get his tongue into it. How much of her he could taste on it.

His tongue reached into the wound, gliding around while biting the outer edges. Xena yelped in pain, whimpering and writhing against his fingertips as she tensed up, curling her toes while scrambling to find something to grip against. She settled on his arms, knuckles white as she endured the slowly building pain of Evan’s ministrations on her wounds. Her writhing creating unintentional pressure against his cock, making it stiffen with every movement. Every whimper. 

His fingers moved faster inside of her as she ground down more, desperate to be more full. To be able to finish. Evan finally removed his mouth from the hole on her back, moving up to her shoulder, where he bit down hard against the still bruised flesh. Xena’s whine almost faded into a scream as he let his teeth hang in the indents they created for a while longer, moving his lips to run his tongue against them and feel his marks in her flesh. 

“Ev-ah-nnnn,” Xena moaned out, trying her best to peer behind her as her face flushed red with need, “I need-! I need to-hhhhah-.”

“You want to come?” Though the answer was obvious, he waited for her to say it. She shifted in his lap and nodded vigorously, the whine echoing against the tiles of the bath as she finally verbally responded.

“Yes! Please, please, please let me-.”

“You have a choice,” He interrupted her easily and emphasized it by shoving a third finger into her, “My fingers or my cock. Choose.”

She didn’t say anything for awhile, simply too embarrassed to let the words fall from her lips. She bit down hard and tried to ride out what she could by grinding down on his fingers more, feeling her inside tighten. When he received no answer, though, Evan’s hand pulled away from her. She whined desperately, trying to chase them back into her, but his firm hand in her hair caused her to still while she whimpered. He yanked to tilt her head to the side and she followed obligingly. She was always so good at following where she was lead in situations like this. Evan bent his head forward so he was closer to her ear.

“Choose.” He repeated again, voice lower this time.

“Y-Your cock, please, Sir!” She finally managed out.

Hearing her call him that broke something inside of Evan in that moment. He hoised the both of them up, pushing her to lean with her hands against the wall. Water and blood dripped from her form, curving against her ass and back in the most appealing way possible. Xena’s knees buckled a little, causing her to bend over and give him the perfect view of her wet opening. He grabbed a handful of her, pressing her lips open and lining up his dripping member with her own pussy. 

When he sheathed himself into her with one, fluid motion, Xena groaned in delight. Her fingers scrambled for purchase on the smooth tile walls, settling with bunching themselves up into fists while she bit her lip. Evan grunted softly, muscles taught as he restrained himself from immediately pounding into her. He let himself relish in her tightness. He let her get used to his girth. There was a sense of triumph when his patience won out and he felt her grind testily against him, her ass meeting his hips as she moaned at how good he felt inside of her. 

A hand found her hips, anchoring her in place with a firm grip, and another found her back, fingers dipping greedily into the hook hole still sparkling with watered blood. Xena let out another sharp noise of pain, but it was drowned the moment he shifted his hips and began moving inside of her.

He started slow at first. He always did and he knew that she hated it. He had to though, to make sure she worked for what she wanted. To make sure she felt every inch of him inside of her. His fingers smeared blood on her back, painting the wet surface red and watching it trail down her spine with fascination. The beautiful mixture of her warm, tanned skin and the bright red riled him up more, but, he remained in control.

Once she was whining more and more, he picked up his pace. Desperate noises of ‘please’ and ‘yes, yes, yes’ fell from her lips. Aside from those words and keens, she was silent. Which he didn’t mind, usually.

Today, however, he wanted to make her scream.

His hand dug into the wound further, pressing hard in it as he snapped his hips faster, creating a brutal rhythm. Xena yelped and struggled only out of instinct and he ignored it in favor of relishing in the sweet friction she created. 

Xena knew she could stop him if she really wanted to. A stop or a signal would not go unnoticed by him. But, as she writhed underneath him, she felt no reason to do so. The pain commingled well with the pleasure. She loved the feeling of blood dripping down her while she was stuffed to the brim with the cock of a killer who was just moments ago trying to rip her in half. She had never seen the need to ask Evan to hold back and he never did. 

“Evan I ca-ah-an’t!” Xena’s words were hoarse against her throat. His hand moved from the wound in her shoulder and up to her hair, where he yanked hard enough to bring her head snapping back. She stared at the ceiling, mouth open in awe at the feeling of his cock somehow going incredibly deeper inside of her. 

“You’ll hold,” He ordered through grunts of his own pleasure, “Until I say so.”

“Y-Ye-ssssssir!”

He pushed her head back into the wall, squishing her cheek against the cold tile. Leaning over her, he let his tongue lather up the wet, salty skin under it before administering another bruising bite that made her scream. The sound was music to his ears as he felt himself grow on the verge of finishing.

Xena’s eyes held nothing but stars in them as she was fucked. The numbness of delight began to overcome her, but, before it would truly take her with it she was bitten back into reality. Bruises and red, sweltering marks would now accompany the already painful scratches. However, she could not find room to bemoan the situation as her lover’s incredibly thick cock stretched her wide, hitting her womb with each sharp thrust. Her entire body was vibrating with the overstimulation of two separate yet similar feeling sensations. More, she found herself whining to him, she wanted more.

She wanted to be left with bruises and bites to show to the others when she returned. To show just what happened and who did it to her. His name fell from her high pitched lips like a mantra to God, her legs slowly slipping as they became like jelly underneath her. Soon it was up to Evan to keep her up, his inhuman strength allowing him to fuck her straight into the wall while she waited, patiently, like the good girl he wanted her to be. 

She heard his own fierce, guttural snarls and knew that he was close too. A smile formed through the tears that had fallen, at some point, down her face. He was using her so well. Had she truly earned this much beautiful praise from him? Being so close to catching her must have truly been something that frustrated him. His hands were on her hips now, both being used to cradle her as she was battered.

“Ssssir,” She found herself drawling out boldly and with a whimper, “Please, please, pleaaaase~. May I? C-aaaahn I?”

His hips snapped sharply with her whining. He leaned over, gasping in her ear.

“Come.”

No sooner did he say it, with his hips thrusting a few more times deep into her center, that she obliged. Her body shook with ecstasy as she came, voice choking on itself as Evan continued to thrust into her overstimulated flesh. The warmth of her and the tightness that came with it sent him over the edge as well. He buried himself deep within her as he came, filling her to the core with his seed and managing slow, methodical thrusts to milk out the last of their pleasure together. 

When he pulled out, he kept her in place against the wall to admire the way his viscous semen leaked slowly from her filled hole. Xena’s legs twitched occasionally with the effort of standing. Evan steadied his breath through the haze of post orgasm enough to watch her tortured form tremble beneath his powerful hands. The sight sent another delighted high its way into his head as he reached out to stroke the curve of her thighs and back. 

“You worked hard.” He murmured, causing a delighted, but exhausted, keen to leave his lover’s lips.

Soon he brought them both down into the water again, washing way the blood and cum. He had to drain the tub again before refilling it around them, this time taking the moments necessary to wash Xena with a cloth and soap, washing the wounds around her carefully. There was no talking between them now, only comfortable silence as Evan lifted her from the bathtub to dry her off. 

It wasn’t until they had made it into one of the emptied bedrooms of the mansion, dimly lit by a beautiful candelabra in the center of a dresser, were words exchanges. Even at first, it was simple orders. To lift up legs as Evan put pants on her. To bite down on a leather belt when he had to stitch up the wound in her shoulder. He particularly enjoyed listening to her whimpers and sighs as he precisely wove the strands of stitch thread between her skin. When he was finished, he ran his fingers over his work with pride.

“I love you.” She finally spoke out, voice hoarse from tears and pain, but the words were so genuine they startled Evan. She had said them before, but, each time it was still so surprising. For who could love him? A cold, heartless man capable of murder without a second thought.

She brought her hand to his cheek, guiding him to look at her, and spoke again to his still naked form, “I love you, Evan.”

Her smile was soft. Tired. Evan leaned forward to kiss those perfect, plump lips without thinking too much about it. His only response was a tired, gruff grunt of agreement. He wasn’t used to those words. He couldn’t say them outloud and Xena knew. Still, his actions were more than enough to show her what he thought, and she smiled softly once the kiss was broken.

Evan Macmillan said nothing else, putting pants on himself before dragging the both of them into the nearby bed. Laying there, he hugged Xena close. Her breathing matched his own, slow and deep, as she steadily fell into an exhausted slumber.

He knew she would have to return, soon, to the other survivors. To begin the game again in the next sphere of the Entity’s will. He was not sad about it. It was simply a fact. It was a job. It was what the Entity wanted. What it did do, however, was make him treasure these few moments. They made him never take his eyes off of her. To pet her hair and admire her form beneath his own. He inhaled deeply.

The ghost of the words slid past his lips.

“I love you, too.”


End file.
